


Merman Clint

by fluffybanner



Series: Hulkeye Mermaid AU's [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Skirt Wearing Bruce, Teen AU, mermaid au, merman clint, weight mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybanner/pseuds/fluffybanner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Banner was always an outcast, even in high school. The boys made fun of him because he wore skirts. The girls made fun of him because he was a little chubby. He feels miserable until one night Clint Barton shows up out of no where and gives him a great night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merman Clint

**Author's Note:**

> work 3 of 3

Bruce was hiding under the docks, trying to be quiet as he cried. He didn’t have any friends to lean back on and that just made it all worse. It wasn’t his fault he liked wearing skirts. They made him feel better. All of his role models had been female and his father had been an asshole. He just felt more comfortable in a skirt. It used to make him feel pretty too, but now he felt like maybe it was just a waste of time. All of the boys made fun of him for wearing a skirt. He could handle that. What really hurt was that now the girls were making fun of him because he was a little chubby. Bruce knew that he was. He ate when he was stressed out and he was horrible at physical activity. It wasn’t like he didn’t do it though. He sniffled and looked up shyly when he heard someone approach him. 

He looked up and wiped his eyes shyly. A blond haired boy was looking at him.

“Are you okay?” The boy asked gently. He looked about the same age and Bruce.

“I-I’m fine...” He lied

“Hey please don’t lie. You were crying and... well... I pretty guy like you shouldn’t cry.” he said gently and offered a hand. “I’m Clint by the way.”

Bruce took Clint’s hand and sniffled, “I’m Bruce...”

Clint smiled, “Hey wanna go to the fair with me?”

Bruce’s brows furrowed. “This isn’t a prank right?”

“What? No...” Clint frowned and gave Bruce a hug. “I just thought you could have some fun and fairs are fun.” 

Bruce blushed, “You’d really want to go with a fat and skirt kid?” He sniffled and looked down.

Clint wrapped his arm around Bruce, “You’re not fat, and yes. I want to go with you, now come on the night doesn’t last forever!” He declared with a laugh. The two of them had a lot of fun. For the first time in months Bruce actually had a lot of fun. By the end of the night they were laughing as they walked back to the pier. 

Clint gave Bruce a hug, “Look I gotta go man but in an exact month you gotta be here okay?” He said as he looked into Bruce’s eyes. 

Bruce frowned. “You’re only here for tonight? N-not long enough to stay another a day...” He asked 

Clint frowned and gave him another hug, “I know it sucks but I promise one month from now I’m gonna make it up to you.” With that he ran and dove into the water. Bruce’s eyes widened as he watched. He had just seen that cute guy turn into a merman...

Like Clint said one month later he was at the pier again. He grinned when he saw Bruce before frowning. Bruce was thinner but he looked sick... 

Bruce smiled tiredly when he saw Clint. He was in a sweater and his favorite skirt. He had leggings under it though because he was chilly. His smile faltered though when he saw Clint’s frown. “D-did I do something wrong? I-is it the skirt? I-I know I’m fat but I’ve been cutting down on the snacks and I’ve been working out more too-”

“Bruce you aren’t fat.” Clint said as he walked over to the other. “Dude you’re like perfect just the way you are. I love that fact that you love to wear skirts. Sure you have a little chub but it’s adorable. Bruce I wouldn’t change anything about you.” He said gently.

Bruce blushed and looked down at his hands nervously. “Promise?”

Clint smiled a little. “Promise. Now lets go have fun and pig out on ice cream.” And the two did. They did this for months, slowly falling for each other. Bruce made sure he looked extra special for Clint and even tried a little make up once but he poked his eyes and gave up.

“Bruce why don’t you want to swim with me?” Clint asked again, Bruce had lost track.

“I just... I’m gonna look bad.” Bruce mumbed shyly. “You’re like super fit and I’m flabby.”

“Brucey I think you’re amazing.” He said gently. “Please swim with me?” He pulled out the puppy dog eyes and Bruce caved. 

Bruce left his t-shirt on and was very self conscious as he waded into the water. “Clint I look stupid...” He mumbled.

“No you look cute, come on it’ll be fun. I can take you somewhere special. It’ll just be the two of us.” Clint waggled his eyebrows.

Bruce laughed a little. “If you think you can carry me...” He said as he began to swim into the deeper water.

“Babe you aren’t even heavy.” Clint smirked and swam next to Bruce.  
“You’re the best...”


End file.
